


Floating, Falling Feathers

by Lady_Douji



Series: FFXV Wingfic [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: Prompto's getting used to having wings, but now everything seems to be itchy.





	Floating, Falling Feathers

Prompto paused in his morning jog, leaning over to draw air into his burning lungs. Three months since his wings had finally emerged and he almost had his speed and stamina back. Adjusting to the weight and drag his wings added had been an unexpected and unhappy learning curve. There wasn’t much special about him he got good grades but he wasn’t top of his class. He had been proud of his running, there weren’t many who could match him. His wings had slowed him down a lot.

Straightening up he glanced behind him before stretching out his wings. He gave his wings a few flaps enjoying his selfmade breeze. Pulling a wing toward his front, he ran his fingers through soft down fluff to get to an itch he couldn’t ignore anymore. Satisfied the itch was gone he pulled his hand away and blinked at two small feathers stuck to his fingers.

“Huh. That’s different.” he thought, staring at the pieces of white fluff. A chirp on his phone told him it was time to head back home. Slipping the two feathers into his wallet he took off in a jog, hoping he wasn’t leaving a trail of dropped feathers behind him.

Reaching his home, Prompto stepped inside smiling at his father. Arthur Argentum, a dark haired man with gentle brown eyes was pouring over paperwork on the kitchen table. “Hey Dad. I’m back.

Arthur smiled as he looked up, “Hey yourself. Did you have a good run?”

“Yeah. l’m almost back up to speed.” Prompto crossed over to the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of orange juice he took a grateful swig. “I did have something weird happen. I pulled out two feathers when I went to scratch an itch.”

A mix of surprise and concern settled into Arthur’s face. “D you still have them? Did it hurt when they came out? Sit down and let me take a look.”

Prompto nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed at the rapid fire questions. He pulled the two feathers out of his wallet, setting them on the table. Straddling one of the kitchen chairs to give his father easy access to his back.” It didn’t hurt. Like I said I was just scratching an itch.” He couldn’t quite repress a shiver as Arthur’s hands descended onto his wings.

“Hmm. Have your wings been itchy a lot recently?” His father asked as his fingers sifted through Prompto’s feathers looking for signs of mites, or infection.

“No, not really. Just on a few occasions, and only a few spots.

Arthur frowned as he continued his examination, wondering why so many feathers felt loose, even though he couldn’t see any other problems. He chuckled as realization dawned. “I think you might be starting your first molt.”

“What? Really?” Prompto twisted in the chair to try and get a look. “Mom’s gonna freak.”

Arthur pulled out a few feathers that were barely hanging on. “Indeed. She’s been waiting a long time for these. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve caught her looking at keepsake jewelry. She probably already knows exactly what she wants to have made.”

“Probably,” Prompto nodded in agreement, his thoughts drifting to a small sleek box stashed in his desk next to a perfumed letter. “Think she’ll leave me any?”

“I’ll make sure she does. Now don’t fidget while I finish up.” Arthur couldn’t stop grinning. “I’m afraid you’re going to have some patchy looking wings for a while.”

Prompto forced him to sit still as his father gently groomed his wings, plucking the loose and feathers until there was a pile sitting on the kitchen table. Once he was given the all clear to move, he just stared at the mound of fluff and wonder how his wings weren’t completely bare. A good look revealed only a few tiny bald patches, and even then only because he knew to look.

"That doesn't seem so bad." He murmured, reaching out to feel one of the soft feathers in the pile.

"I'm afraid this is just the start." Arthur commented, grabbing his own phone. "Now let's get a few pictures so your mother doesn't skin me, and get these safely stashed away."

Prompto stood and smiles as his father snapped a picture and sent it to Clarissa. Then he went and grabbed his own camera, testing out his macro and close up lenses, while Arthur found a keepsake box to store the feathers in. Once the last feather was placed in the box Prompto glanced at the kitchen clock, yelping at the time.

"Crap! I'm supposed to be meeting Noct in thirty minutes and I still need to shower."

"Better let him know you're running late. I'm sure he'll understand." Arthur patted his shoulder "ANd I better get back to work and review these reports."

Prompto nodding, pulling out his phone and scanning through his list of contacts to Noct running late. explain when I see ya

His phone chimed with Noct's reply as he headed up the stairs. A simple 'okay" followed by a notice from Ignis to bring his chemistry notes. In the bathroom, he started the shower and began stripping out of his now sticky jogging clothes. He eagerly stepped into the hot spray of water wishing he could take his time like he normally did. Instead he kept his shower short mindful of keeping Noct waiting.

Once he was clean and dry he dashed to his bedroom to dress as quickly as he had showered. Simple jeans, a dark red tank top and the wristband he always wore. Reaching into his nightstand Prompto pulled out a slim wooden jewelry box. Inside was just a single necklace, a small iridescent black feather with silver beads on a black leather cord.

Noctis had given it to him during the last Solstice, the prince had been almost too embarrassed to tell him the feather came from his own first molt. Prompto could still remember how shocked and elated he had been. It was common for friends, family, and even lovers to give and wear jewelry and tokens made from each others molted feathers, but feathers from a person first molts were more closely and jealously guard. He had been and still was torn between wearing the pendent proudly everyday or keeping it safely tucked away where it couldn't be damaged.

Naturally it had been Ignis who figured out his internal debate and assured him it would be fine to limit wearing the necklace to special occasions. That was also common for first molt tokens, especially among the nobility. So into the nightstand it went, while Prompto had tried not to feel guilty that he would never be able to give Noct a gift of his feathers.

Smiling Prompto stroked the soft black feather before putting the pendent away again, and thinking of the pile of white feathers with more due to come. "Guess I need to check out some of those custom keepsake stores and websites too."

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way through some writer's block and thought getting this up would help.


End file.
